


Scoot

by Wulvercazz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Grimmjow being a cat, M/M, Yuzu adopting arrancars, no beta we die, oblivious boys, playfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz/pseuds/Wulvercazz
Summary: Ichigo’s less popular talent is getting himself in awkward situations
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 247





	Scoot

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 1 am, the power in the whole street has been gone for like three hours and this was the messy baby that came out of it<3 
> 
> hope u enjoy anyway lmao
> 
> there may be typos and/or weirdly structured sentences because it /is/ 1 am,, but hopefully not many ;v;

At this point it was more common to see Grimmjow lounging on the couch than not; and he doesn’t even question it anymore. It was very clear the ex-espada had no ill intent (other than occasionally catching the knees of anyone who dared walk by with a lazily outstretched claw).

Even more important, Yuzu seemed to really look forward to his visits. She insisted on leaving coffee on the pot and saving a few of her most recent snacks for him just in case he’d show up. She was quite literally _feeding_ an arrancar like he was just another friendly neighbourhood stray.

There was no opposing to it now that Yuzu had approved of him; they all knew that. Not that Ichigo had anything against it, he’d been mostly just worried at first; fully aware of Grimmjow’s sudden sparks of energy, (or maybe restlessness?) that had him bursting through his window demanding they spar. That never happened when Grimmjow came by to occupy their couch. So Ichigo let him keep coming.

Ichigo could go the whole day without realizing he was there; compared to how loud and broad his whole demeanour was otherwise, on nap visits Grimmjow was sleek as a cat. In and out of the house without anyone noticing, Ichigo wondered if maybe that should make him more concerned than he was.

Today had been no different, a small gasp and the beginning of a warning was all he’d gotten before the new knee piercing Grimmjow gave him made his body bend in half with a pained wheeze. 

The whole family was watching a movie, or maybe it was a series? Karin had texted him to get his ass downstairs for “family time”. Grimmjow had really caught him by surprise this time, so much so that he was just slightly willing to ignore the little impish smile half-hidden in the cushions. The small living room chair was packed almost uncomfortably in some twisted desire to not disturb the lazy arrancar. His old man had straight up pulled up a kitchen chair at this point, it was ridiculous.

“You can pull up another chair Ichi-nii!” Yuzu offered, not once breaking contact with the screen. 

“And bring some more popcorn while you’re at it!” Karin added, squeezed right next to her twin and just as interested in whatever show they were watching, waving the empty plastic bowl in his general direction.

The microwave beeped and Ichigo had a stray idea of maybe _not_ getting himself a chair. Fuck Grimmjow being all greedy and taking the whole couch for himself, this was _his house_ _first_ , he could use the couch too if he wanted to.

“Scoot.”

Yuzu’s head whipped his way so fast it should’ve probably snapped off. _That_ topped off with the early sounds of a complaint made Ichigo a _little_ nervous, but the childish little frown in Grimmjow’s face only encouraged him further into whatever mess he was stepping into.

Of course the asshole wouldn’t budge, didn't even bother to open his eyes; spoiled rotten as his sister had him. 

Before he lost his nerve, he picked Grimmjow’s _heavy_ legs and pulled them up, sat down (with as much resolution as he could put into the act of plopping down into a couch) and let them back down on his lap.

Grimmjow’s now very open eyes met him incredulously, his tiny blue eyebrows comically squeezed together in a deep frown; while the rest of the family had already turned back to their show.

He had nothing more to say, just gave a little shrug and a look that he hoped conveyed the ‘what will you do about it?’ kind of energy he wished to get across.

The show (— movie?) didn’t even make any sense to him, but he couldn’t let himself pay any attention to the quiet tantrum Grimmjow was probably having in his mind; glaring daggers at the side of his face for _daring_ to sit on the couch. The big baby could pout and sulk by himself, he wasn’t moving.

His legs moved, maybe he’d given up being sucky— ah, no… nope he was going to try and push him with his stupid bright blue socks (that he was sure Grimmjow didn’t own before meeting Yuzu’s Mothering powers). Two could play that game, he found the other’s calf and pinched hard, eyes not turning Grimmjow’s way yet. 

Satisfaction bloomed across his chest when he heard the small gasp, only to be kicked on the head harder than was strictly necessary.

“You little shit—“ he muttered, quickly losing his resolve and turning to Grimmjow, fingers ready to pinch the asshole somewhere that hurt far more.

A black-clad knee was digging into his shoulder and a foot pushing at his hip, their hands slapping and pushing each other’s faces away like rambunctious children. Ichigo pinched his arm and Grimmjow pushed on his forehead harder with the heel of his hand; all while trying hard not to make any noise, nothing that could call everyone’s attention back to them and possibly earn them a good Yuzu-scolding.

“Ow, bitch!” he whispered angrily when Grimm caught his forearm with his teeth, the other only smiling like the lunatic cat who got the cream.

He got more daring, he couldn’t lose like that! Ichigo let his weight fall heavier on Grimmjow’s one folded leg; he was older and taller and larger now than when they first fought, so it actually meant it was trapped between them successfully. Took the opportunity and pinched his hip, the arrancar pulling on his ear. 

And then he pinched higher, and Grimmjow gasped and squeaked; it sounded like a fucking _giggle_.

They froze; it _couldn’t_ have been it, Grimmjow couldn’t get _tickles_.

And yet Grimmjow’s face was flushed red and the hand that had almost yanked his ear off was pushing so hard on his own mouth that he was sure even Grimmjow was unaware he could even make that kind of sound.

“Ew, get a room if you’re so eager.” Karin was scrunching up her nose at them. _At them._

Yuzu and his Dad’s full attention was on them too. Eyes like dinner plates and his sister even looked almost amused.

“You know, son, as much as I’d support any kind of relationship you’d want to partake in, Hollow or otherwise, I think I’ll draw the line at public indecency.”

Oh. _Oh_. He was quite literally on top of Grimmjow, who was still covering his mouth (probably in fear of any more embarrassing sounds betraying him), looked disheveled and flushed and Ichigo was _still_ holding his waist.

Their eyes connected in realization and both jumped off the couch like livewire, Ichigo’s heart felt like it was going to beat right through his sternum and Grimmjow didn’t look any better. His hair was a mess and the redness had spread all the way to his ears.

“F-fuck.” Was the brief warning before Grimmjow swiped Pantera off her resting place next to the couch and all but ran off through the half-open window.

Ichigo could only excuse himself to go and hide too.

It shouldn’t have ended that way, it was just dumb bickering, almost playfighting. It was just _fun_. And yet his heart was going for a loop and his mind running with so many new ideas. 

He didn’t even bother turning on the lights and sat with shaky legs on his bed, exhaling heavily while he considered all he was feeling was most likely fueled by his lack of sex life.

His face would’ve hit the floor if all the recent sparring hadn’t sharpened his reflexes; someone had tackled him from the back, and by instinct his hands moved off their own accord to throw the intruder off and tackle him back.

“I want a rematch.”

It was Grimmjow. Of fucking course it was Grimmjow. He was looking more angrily confused than just angry as Ichigo once more sat on top of him.

“You just tackled me out of nowhere!” Ichigo kept his volume low, it wouldn’t help his case at all to be found _like this_ with him after _that_.

“I mean about earlier…” there was no bite to that sentence, only a frown and fidgety, un-meeting eyes.

Okay… so maybe he wasn’t the only one getting ideas.


End file.
